La discusion
by Lallen
Summary: Y si Kaito y Meiko se pelearan un dia cualquiera? Sera el infierno permanente para todos o lograran reconciliarse con la ayuda de los gemelos y Miku?
1. Dia uno

-¡No! ¡No es justo que tú siempre me metas en problemas como este!-

Los gemelos Kagamine se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran coordinados. Los gritos provenían de arriba, rompiendo el silencio cruelmente.

-¡Lo que no es justo es que no puedas cuidar de que no **NOS** metamos en problemas como ese! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Debías de cuidar que no me excediera con los tragos!-

Rin y Len observaron hacia el piso de arriba con preocupación. Se oían pasos agresivos por el pasillo arriba, y la discusión subía de volumen.

-¡ESTO NO PASARÍA SI MI NOVIA NO FUERA UNA ALCOHOLICA IRRESPONSABLE!-

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS IRRESPONSABLE? ¡YO ME OCUPO DE TODOS USTEDES SIN PROTESTAR, Y TÚ NO ERES CAPAZ NI SIQUIERA DE CUIDARME UN POCO! ¡ERES UN INUTIL!-

-¡Oh claaaro! ¡Como siempre el inútil aquí soy yo, al que culpar cuando algo sale mal! ¿Pero qué sucede con la _señorita ebria sin remedio_? ¡Aaah nooo! ¡En **ESOS** momentos todos te disculpan!-

-¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?-

-¡EBRIA SIN REMEDIO! ¡PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE ERES!-

-¡¿Ah si? ¡PREFERIBLE SER UNA EBRIA SIN REMEDIO QUE UN INUTIL FRACASADO! ¡¿Y SABES QUÉ? ¡TAMBIEN ERES UN MARICA LLORON!-

-¡Con razón no tienes mas fans! ¡NO ME SORPRENDE! ¡ADEMAS DE EBRIA TIENES UN CARÁCTER INSOPORTABLE! ¡Y SÓLO TRAES PROBLEMAS Y TE CREES MUY IMPORTANTE PORQUE SEGÚN TÚ, CUIDAS DE NOSOTROS!-

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡NUNCA DEBI ACEPTAR SALIR CONTIGO! ¡ERES UN MALAGRADECIDO Y TE ODIO!-

-¡¿Yo? ¡DE SABER QUE ADEMAS DE SER TU NOVIO DEBIA SER TU NIÑERA NUNCA HABRIA QUERIDO TENER ALGO CONTIGO!-

-¡¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Sólo acepté por lastima! ¡Nunca me enamoraría de un idiota, y fracasado como tú!-

-¿Ah si? ¡Lo único que me gustó siempre de ti fue… fue… sólo lo físico! ¡Nunca he apreciado nada más de ti!-

Rin y Len se quedaron con la boca abierta luego de lo que acababan de oír. Siguió el inconfundible sonido de una bofetada, y una puerta cerrándose estruendosamente. Unos minutos silenciosos después, Kaito bajó la escalera en estado casi zombi.

Los gemelos lo vieron atentamente caminar sin ganas, hacia la cocina; Abrió el refrigerador, y sacó no uno si no los dos botes de helado, y se los llevó con él mientras subía a su habitación.

Al verlo subir la escalera ambos vieron con claridad la marca del golpe en su mejilla.

Cuando Kaito entró a su habitación y la casa volvió a estar en agradable silencio, los gemelos se miraron entre ellos sin poderlo creer.

-Rin…-

-Len…-

-¿Se pelearon?-

-No, Len, estaban jugando a "Kaito y Meiko: Casos de la vida real"- respondió Rin, con sarcasmo, dándole a su hermano un zape.

-¡Bien!- exclamó Len, sobándose la cabeza. – ¡Ya entendí!-

-…pero son unos suuucios… seguro en media hora estarán besuqueándose en el baño.-

Rin no podía estar más equivocada.

**Fin Del Primer Capitulo**

**Disclaimmer: Vocaloid no me pertenece**

**Un KaiMei que empieza mal (pero no terminará igual), Por Lallen.**


	2. Noche Del Dia Uno

Esa noche, ni Miku, ni Rin, ni Len pudieron dormir, gracias al ruido que venía de arriba.

Pero no era la clase de ruido que ustedes malpensados estarán pensando.

-¡Sólo mírate! ¡Como siempre decidiste emborracharte esta noche! ¡No tienes remedio! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Mañana **yo** tendré que arreglar cualquier desastre que hagas!-

-¡NO ESTOY BORRACHA! ¡¿Y sabes qué? ¡LÁRGATE DE MI CUARTO! ¡NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ!-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Eso haré! ¡Dame mis cosas y me largo! ¡Nunca volveré a pisar esta estúpida habitación!-

-¡Perfecto! ¡Me parece bien! ¡Ahora devuélveme mis cosas de tu cuarto y no me molestes más!-

Ruidos de pisadas fuertes, como de quienes no les importa si hay niños tratando de dormir abajo.

-¡Oye! ¡Dame ese CD!-

-¡Es recopilación de nuestras canciones! ¡Pero **YO** trabajé más en el!-

-¡Eso es falso! ¡Devuélveme ese disco! ¡Yo trabajé el doble que tú en él!-

-Oh sí claaaro, como tienes taaan bella voz…- voz sarcástica.

-¿Ah si? ¡Tú cantas como un descerebrado!-

-¡Pues tú cantas como lo que eres: Una ebria resentida porque **NADIE **en el mundo te recuerda nunca!-

-¡A ti sólo te recuerdan si cantas con Miku, porque solo, no tienes ningún énfasis!-

-¡Cállate de una buena vez! ¡No te soporto!-

-¿Y crees que yo te soporto? ¡Eres un pervertido fracasado e inútil!-

-Yo siempre he creído que eres una ninfomaníaca ebria, ¿Y sabes que? ¡Tal vez sea un fracaso, pero no tanto como tú!-

En el piso de abajo, Rin y Len estaban en la litera de abajo, porque el ruido no se escuchaba tanto (pero aun así se escuchaba), tapándose los oídos con las almohadas.

-Len…-

-¿Hum?-

-¿Qué quiere decir "ninfomaníaca"?-

-No se, Rin… pero llevan peleándose toda la noche así…- lloriqueó Len –Me duele la cabeza…-

Arriba, la discusión aumentaba de tono. Y Miku estaba harta, igual que los gemelos, así que intentó meter en mano una técnica.

Camino con su camisón moe hacia arriba, acercándose al ojo del huracán, y se plantó delante de la pareja…

-¡Yaaaa! ¡Dejen de pelearse! ¡No puedo dormir!- lloriqueó, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Kaito y Meiko se detuvieron y miraron a la niña, totalmente tierna, tallándose los ojitos brillantes y llorosos… pero la estrategia de Miku no sirvió de mucho.

-¿Ves? La despertaste con tus gritos.-

-¡¿MIS GRITOS? ¡El histérico que molesta a TODOS en esta casa eres tú!-

-¡Pues deberías tomar en cuenta que no estamos solos! ¡POR ESO YA CALLATE!-

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE PRIMERO!-

-¡No; TÚ CÁLLATE PRIMERO!-

-¡VETE AL DIABLO!-

-TÚ TAMBIEN…-

-ERES UN…-

Y así, la estrategia de Miku no sirvió y la niña tuvo que volver resignada a su cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada, a ver si lograba conciliar el sueño.

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**La pelea sigue… ¿llegarán a algún lado?**

**Disclaimmer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**


End file.
